Stalker Conflict
by AzuraLunatique
Summary: Aika, seorang gadis yang sedang bosan menemukan bahwa Futo tinggal tidak jauh dari rumah barunya. Aika pun memulai rencananya, demi balas dendam, dan demi mengisi kebosanannya. OC. OOC. RnR!
1. Introduction

**Stalker Conflict**

Genre : Romance, Family, Humor

Rate : T

Disclaimer : Ehem, I don't own Brothers Conflict and I don't get any profit from it, so don't sue me, okay? Ah, but Aika is mine. #hug_Aika

* * *

Aku menatap mobil van yang berhenti di depan sebuah mansion. Seorang cowok berambut coklat muda keluar dari mobil dengan wajah lelah. Aku tersenyum lebar.

Sudah kuduga. Hahaha. Dia, Asakura Futo, memang tinggal di rumah keluarga Asahina. Berarti, nama aslinya adalah Asahina Futo!

Aku meloncat kegirangan dari tempat aku bersembunyi, dibalik sebuah tiang listrik tak jauh dari gerbang mansion.

_Yes! Yes! Yes!_ Dengan ini, aku bisa balas dendam terhadap idola-otak-bodoh yang sudah berani menghinaku!

Aku mengepalkan tanganku, kemudian meninju udara kosong di depanku. Cengiran lebar tersampir di wajahku.

_Good bye boring life! Welcome excitement!_ Wahahahaha~!

* * *

_Gelap. Dingin. Dimana ini? Aku memandang ke sekelilingku. Tak ada apa-apa dan siapapun. Aku mulai merasa kesepian dan membeku. Ah, kesepian? Bukannya aku selalu sendiri?_

BAKKK!

"Awww! Sakiiitt! ..."Aku merasakan lantai dingin di punggungku. "DINGII~NNN!" Aku bangkit dari lantai dan meraih jaket yang kuletakkan di dekat meja belajar. "Aduuhh! Sial! Bisa-bisanya aku jatuh dari tempat tidur."

Aku memandang penghangat di ujung ruangan. Aku menghela nafas. Mati? Serius nih? INI MUSIM DINGINN! Aku berteriak dalam hati.

Sudah dua hari sejak aku tinggal di rumah ini. Apertemenku yang sebelumnya mulai direnovasi, aku pun disarankan untuk pindah. Well, ga ada salahnya sih, sudah sejak lama aku ingin punya rumah baru dan, ehem, aku sangat beruntung karena rumah baru ini tidak jauh dari sekolah dan Skate Ring langgananku.

Aku memanaskan air di teko untuk mandi dan mulai memasak sarapan.

_Note to myself_ : beli penghangat ruangan.

* * *

Aku memandang gerbang _mansion_. Aku pun memulai aksiku hari ini setelah pulang sekolah. Setelah dipikir-pikir, aku dan dia, Asakura Futo, adalah tetangga, akan lebih baik kalau ada semacam hubungan meskipun hanya tetangga, dan aku memberanikan diri dengan membawa sekeranjang Macaroons bikinanku. Oh iya, untuk berjaga-jaga, aku juga sudah berkunjung ke rumah-rumah di sekitarku. Hehehe.

Setelah berganti pakaian aku mendatangi _mansion_ yang dikenal dengan _Sunrise Recidence_. _Mansion_-nya besar dan bertingkat lima. Aku berdiri di depan gerbang _mansion_ dengan tekad bulat.

Kalo dibilang nggak _nervous_, itu bohong banget! Keringat dingin mulai terasa di telapak tanganku hingga...

"Ada perlu apa ya?" tanya sebuah suara.

Aku menoleh dan mendapati seorang wanita cantik dengan rambut merah panjang bergelombang dan _mid winter coat_ yang benar-benar _stylish_!

Tapi... _Something doesn't feel right._

Aku memandang lekat-lekat wanita itu dan sepertinya wanita itu mulai merasa bingung.

"Em, halo? Kamu ngapain di depan rumah saya?" tanya dengan wajah bingung tapi selapis senyuman masih tersampir di wajahnya.

"... Emmm ..." aku tersadar, "Oooh! ANDA PRIA KAN?" teriakku senang karena berhasil mengungkap misteri mengapa ada yang janggal dari wanita itu.

Wanita itu kaget. Ia terdiam beberapa detik lalu tertawa. Tertawa dengan suara seorang pria. Aku tersenyum ketika mendengarnya. Tebakanku benar!

"Nama saya Haruno Aika. Sejak dua hari yang lalu, saya mulai tinggal di rumah depan rumah keluarga Yamaguchi."

"Oh, tetangga baru ya? Saya Asahina Hikaru, _yoroshiku_!"

Aku menyodorkan keranjang yang kubawa. "Ini un-"

"Oh!" potong Asahina-san sambil tersenyum senang. "Bagaimana kalau masuk aja dulu?"

"Eh?"

"Ayo! Masuk aja!" Asahina-san mulai memasuki halaman mansion.

Serius nih? Boleh masuk? Yey!

Aku berusaha memasang wajah biasa-biasa saja lalu mengikuti wanita, eh, pria itu ke dalam _mansion_.

* * *

Aku memandang ruang keluarga yang besar itu. Sebuah sofa merah panjaaaang, benar-benar panjang loh, diletakkan di tengah ruangan. Aku duduk di ujung sofa lalu meletakkan keranjang makanan di atas meja kaca.

Hikaru-san menghilang setelah mengantarkanku ke ruang keluarga.

"Berapa orang ya yang tinggal disini?" gumamku, kepada diri sendiri.

"Empat belas orang tinggal di _mansion_ ini," jawab seorang pria berjas rapi dengan _lawyer badge_ terpasang di bagian dadanya.

"Oh, saya Haruno Aika. Tadi Asahina Hikaru-san mempersilahkan saya untuk masuk," aku mengambil keranjang dan berdiri, "Ini ada makanan kecil untuk keluarga Asahina."

Pria itu menerima keranjang dengan wajah senang. "Wah, terima kasih banyak ya, Haruno-san! Saya Asahina Ukyo. Duduklah. Saya akan membuat teh dulu."

"Eh, oh, terima kasih banyak." aku kembali duduk di sofa panjang nan empuk itu.

Aku mengedarkan pandangan dan tertumpu oada sebuah foto keluarga. Di foto itu terdapat banyak pria dan hanya dua wanita, yang satu mengenakan _wedding dress_ dan yang satu... Eh, rasanya...

"Aika-chan?" ujar sebuah suara cewek yang terdengar kaget.

Aku menoleh dan melihat cewek berambut coklat yang di ikat ke samping. Wajah cewek itu cantik dengan pancaran kepolosan yang, ugh, bikin aku nggak tahaaa~n. Gemes.

"Ema-chan!" balasku dengan wajah gembira juga sedikit bingung. "Ema-chan sedang apa disini?" alasan-alasan yang terpikir olehku: tetangga atau salah satu pacarnya adalah penghuni _mansion_ ini.

Ema menghampiriku. "Aku tinggal disini. Ohya, kita sudah nggak sekelas lagi ya. Jadinya kamu nggak tau kalau papaku menikah dan sekarang namaku berubah menjadi Asahina Ema."

Aku terdiam. Kata-kata Ema meluncur melewati telingaku dan masuk ke otakku. Tapi, entah kenapa prosesnya berjalan begitu lambat.

Ema terus berbicara, "Papaku masih di rumah yang dulu bersama mama baruku. Aika-chan sendiri sedang apa disini? Aku kaget loh liat Aika-chan ada disini. Loh, Aika-chan? Halooo! Aika-chan?"

Aku memasang sebuah senyuman. "Iya, aku dengar kok Ema-chan. Em, aku pindah ke dekat sini."

Ketika mendengar ucapanku, wajah Ema berbinar-binar. "Oh ya? Serius? Berarti kita tetangga donk!"

Aku mengangguk. "Rumahku a-" aku tidak melanjutkan ucapanku ketika melihat cowok berambut merah muncul di area penglihatanku. "Asa-"

Cowok itu melihatku dan seketika itu juga wajahnya tampak kaget. "Haruno?"

Ema bergantian memandangiku dan Asahina Yusuke. "Kalian saling kenal?"

"Eh? Nggak!" jawab kami berdua bersamaan.

Aku menatap Asahina-kun dengan tatapan kesal. Kenapa dia ada disini? Tunggu! Berarti dia saudaranya Futo dong? Aku menatap cowok _red-head_ itu. Nggak mirip ah.

"Anu, Ema-chan, kami saling kenal kok," ucapku, berusaha menetralkan suasana. "Tapi nggak dekat, cuma sekelas aja pas kelas satu."

Ema ber-oh. Aku menghela nafas. Aku memandang dua makhluk yang ada di depanku. Kepalaku mulai terasa pusing. Entah bisa dibilang beruntung atau malah sial, mereka adalah saudaranya Futo. Aku kembali menghela nafas dan memandang langit jingga yang mulai menghitam.

* * *

"Lucy~! Dimana kamu?" teriakku sambil memandang kolong ranjang tempat tidur. Aku mengembungkan kedua pipiku dengan kesal ketika tak menemukan anak kucing yang baru-baru ini kupelihara.

"Meow!"

Ketika mendengar suara itu aku langsung mengangkat kepalaku da-

BAKK!

"Aww! Sakiiitt!" rintihku sambil memegangi kepalaku. Aku menarik kepalaku dari bawah ranjang tidur dan menatap seekor anak kucing hitam yang sedang berbaring diantara tumpukan buku-buku milikku.

"Lu~cy~! Kamu disitu rupanya."

Aku meraih Lucy ke dalam pelukanku. Kucing kecil itu mendengkur pelan ketika kubelai. Bulunya begitu halus dan berwarna hitam mengkilat. Aku menemukannya di antara tumpukan sampah dekat apertemenku yang dulu. Dan, ehem, karena saking imutnya kucing ini, aku pun mengadopsinya.

"Tau nggak Lucy? Aku berhasil masuk ke rumah idola-idiot itu loh! Ya ampun, dia punya 13 saudara dan Ema juga Asahina Yusuke tinggal disitu! Kenapa aku nggak menyadarinya dari awal ya?" Aku menatap poster Futo. Aku sedikit tersenyum ketika melihat hasil karyaku : wajah futo dengan kumis dan jenggot hitam yang kugambar menggunakan spidol. "Dia benar-benar jahat ya Lucy. Aku begitu mengaguminya, eh, dia menghina karyaku." Aku melimpahkan tatapanku ke arah laptop yang masih menyala. Di layar, tampak naskah novel yang belum selesai. "Pokoknya, aku akan mengungkapkan kejelekan idola-mulut-kasar itu! Hohohoho!"

* * *

Aku menatap bunga-bunga yang ada di hadapanku. Bunga-bunga itu terlihat begitu indah dan anggun. Paper daisy, lavender, chrysantheum dan masih banyak lagi! Ooohh! Coba aku bisa menumbuhkan bunga-bunga indah ini!

Aku menatap jalan masuk ke dalam _mansion_. "Ugh, Ema lama! Katanya mau berangkat sekolah bareng."

Sekian detik berikutnya, muncul seorang cowok berambut abu-abu sambil menenteng sebuah sepeda. Ia terlihat celingak-celinguk dan ketika ia menatapku, ia tersenyum.

"Haruno Aika kan?" tanya cowok yang, uwaahh, cakep! Terlihat baik, lembut dan- eh, emm, aku mengerutkan kening. Rasanyaa...

"Halo? Kamu Haruno Aika kan?" tanya cowok itu lagi, ragu.

"Ah!" Aku mengangguk. "Maaf saya melamun tadi!"

"Tidak apa-apa kok. Tadi Ema titip pesan, dia mungkin agak terlambat jadi kamu disuruh duluan aja," ujar cowok berambut abu-abu, yang lama-lama, entah kenapa bikin merinding, ketika menatap kedua matanya.

"Aa~hhaha.. Oke. Makasih banyak," jawabku, agak kaku. "Saya pamit kalau begitu." aku pun meninggalkan cowok itu.

Sebelum meninggalkan _mansion_, aku menatap bunga-bunga terlebih dahulu dan ketika aku berbalik meninggalkan halaman mansion, cowok-bikin-merinding itu masih menenteng sepedanya. Aku pun menghampirinya karena penasaran.

"Kenapa sepedanya?"

"Ban depannya bocor. Aku mau membawa ke bengkel yang nggak jauh dari sini," jawabnya, masih dengan senyuman-yang-bikin-merinding itu.

Bengkel? Wah, itu kan cukup jauh. Tanpa berpikir panjang, aku ikut mengangkat bagian belakang sepeda itu.

"Eh?" dia terlihat kaget.

Aku memasang senyuman paling lebar yang aku bisa. "Aku bantu ya? Bengkelnya cukup jauh kan?"

"Cowok itu tampak ragu dan tak enak. "Tapii.."

Aku langsung mendorong sepedanya, yang membuat cowok itu ikut terbawa. "Sudah! Terima aja! Aku senang kok, bisa membantu tetangga yang kesusahan. Lagian, kalo berdua lebih cepat dan ringan kan?"

Akhirnya, cowok itu tersenyum, waaaahh, senyuman itu, senyuman yang nggak bikin merinding. Aku hampir melepas peganganku pada sepeda. "Terima kasih, Haruno-san."

Aku hanya bisa memandang wajah cowok itu. Terkesima.

"Oh, iya. Saya belum memperkenalkan diri ya? Asahina Iori. Senang berkenalan denganmu Haruno-san."

"Saya juga, Asahina-san."

Kami pun sampai di bengkel. Ketika aku memutuskan untuk melanjutkan perjalanan ke sekolah, Asahina Iori-san menawarkan untuk mengantarku ke sekolah dengan sepedanya yang sudah diperbaiki. Dan, ehem, tawaran bagus seperti itu nggak mungkin ditolak kan?

Akhirnya, Asahina Iori-san mengantarkanku sampai depan pintu gerbang dan pagi itu aku harus berhadapan dengan pertanyaan-pertanyaan penasaran dari teman-temanku.

* * *

Aku memandang tumpukan berbagai jenis kue dan berbagai jenis makhluk cowok yang ada di hadapanku. Aku mengedipkan mata beberapa kali, dan ini benar-benar kenyataan. Malam ini, aku diundang ke _Sunrise Recidence_ untuk merayakan ulang tahun anak paling kecil, Asahina Wataru.

Si kecil satu ini benar-benar lucu dan penuh energi. Ribut dan tak bisa diam. Sejak tadi, ia tampak sudah tak sabar untuk melahap kue buatan Ema dan aku. Hem, aku bersyukur aku bisa membuat kue yang enak.

Aku memandang ke sekelilingku. Tak ada Futo. Eh, kenapa aku merasa sedih? Tidak! Tidak! Aku-

"Hee~ii! Kamu Aika-chan ya?" tanya seorang cowok, menghentikan pikiran liarku.

Aku menatap cowok itu dengan bingung. "Rambut putih lagi nge-trend ya?"

"Hahaha~ Aika-chan nggak pernah liat rambut putih?" tanya cowok yang kalau nggak salah, tadi Ema memperkenalkannya sebagai Asahina Tsubaki.

"Pernah. Kakek-nenek di apertemen sebelah," jawabku, asal.

Asahina tsubaki kembali tertawa dan mengelus rambutku. "Aika-chan lucu juga ya~?"

"Semua, ayo kumpul!" teriak Asahina Ukyo.

Semuanya berkumpul di dekat kue ulang tahun. Tiga belas lilin menyala di atas kue dan sekian detik berikutnya, lampu ruang makan dimatikan, menyisakan cahaya lilin yang temaram.

"Aku sangat senang karena semuanya dapat berkumpul di ruangan ini, walau Futo, Louis dan Natsume tak bisa hadir," ujar seorang Pria yang kalau tidak salah, namanya Asahina Masaomi. Tiba-tiba, Asahina Masaomi menoleh ke arahku. "Haruno-san, terima kasih ya sudah mau datang. Kau bahkan ikut membantu membuat kuenya."

Aku menggeleng sambil tersenyum geli. "Saya juga ingin berterima kasih karena sudah diundang, Asahina-san. Saya sempet kaget loh ketika Ema-chan, Asahina-kun dan Asahina-san datang ke rumah tadi siang, ngajakin buat datang ke ultah Asahina-kun." aku menoleh ke arah Asahina Iori-san. "Ah, hampir lupa! Asahina-san, terima kasih atas bibit bunganya. Sa-" aku menatap beberapa Asahina bersaudara ada yang tersenyum geli dan bahkan ada yang sudah hampir tertawa. Keningku bertaut, heran. "Em, apa ada yang lucu?"

Asahina Hikaru menghampiriku dan memasang wajah geli. "Wah, pusing juga ya dengernya. Kau menyebut kami semua dengan Asahina loh, Aika-chan."

"Ah," gumamku mengerti. Aku bergantian menatap Asahina bersaudara. "Tapi, kalau tidak memanggil dengan sebutan Asahina, baga-"

"Panggil aja dengan _given-name_ kami," cetus Asahina Tsubaki.

"Betul sekali, aku nggak kebertaan kalau dipanggil oleh gadis manis seperti dirimu," sambung Kaname-san, yang sejak awal bertemu, aku sangat, sangat berusaha untuk tidak kabur darinya.

"Tapiii..."

"Tak apa Haruno-san," ujar Asahina Ukyo. "Yang lainnya juga nggak ada yang keberatan kan?"

Beberapa menggeleng dan beberapa hanya tersenyum atau diam. _Well, it's mean that they allow me to call them with their given-name. Wow, what a lucky girl I am_. Aku tersenyum dalam hati.

"Okay! Kalian juga boleh memanggilku dengan panggilan Aika kok. Ah," aku menghampiri Wataru-kun lalu menyodorkan sebuah kotak kado. "Buat kamu."

Wajah wataru-kun langsung berseri-seri. "Uwaa, _arigatou_, Aika-neechan!" Ia langsung membuka kotak kado yang kuberikan dan, "Kawai~!" digenggaman Wataru-kun, tampak sebuah boneka kelinci berbulu putih dengan pakaian seperti pakaian yang dikenakan Wataru-kun ketika aku pertama kali melihatnya beberapa hari yang lalu.

Aku tersenyum puas ketika melihat mimik bahagia Wataru-kun. "Aku buat khusus untuk Wataru-kun loh."

Wataru-kun menatapku dengan tatapan kagum. "Nee-chan yang bikin? Beneran? Beneran? Kereeennn!" Wataru-kun loncat-loncat di tempat, aku tertawa geli ketika melihatnya.

Aku mengangguk. "Pas pertama ketemu Wataru-kun, aku langsung pengen bikin boneka yang mirip Wataru-kun dan aku nggak nyangka kalau ulang tahun wataru-kun ternyata nggak jauh."

"Waahhh, Aika-neechan hebat! Kayak Masa-nii!" seru Wataru-kun sambil berlari ke arah Masaomi-san. "Liat deh! Lucu kan? Ya kan, Masa-nii?"

Masaomi-san mengangguk. "Dibuat dengan bagus sekali. Hebat."

Aku terkekeh saat mendengar pujian itu. "Well, waktu di panti asuhan, kadang ada boneka yang rusak, jadi aku sering membantu ibu panti untuk memperbaiki boneka. Eh, lama-lama jadi keterusan sampai belajar membuat boneka. Menyenangkan sih!"

"Tunggu!" seru Tsubaki. "Panti asuhan?" dahinya mengernyit.

"Ah, aku lupa bilang ya," aku menggaruk kepalaku yang nggak gatal. "Aku yatim-piatu."

Beberapa orang di ruangan itu terkesiap.

"Kukira kau hanya pisah rumah dengan keluargamu," ujar Hikaru-san berasumsi.

"Orang tuamu emangnya kemana?" tanya Yuusuke sambil menatapku penasaran, juga, kesal?

"Em, kata Masumi-san, ibu pantiku dulu, orang tuaku meninggal," jawabku sambil berusaha mengingat-ingat. "Aku dikirim ke panti karena ternyata kedua orang tuaku tak mempunyai kerabat. Kebetulan, ada Rio, temen ayah yang peduli padaku. Ia melindungiku dari orang-orang yang tiba-tiba muncul, mengaku sebagai _guardian_-ku. Demi aku, Rio memasukkan aku kepanti asuhan. Jadi, begitulah."

"Kenapa si Rio-san itu tak mengangkatmu saja?" tanya Kaname-san.

Aku menghela nafas, "Rio-san bekerja di luar negri. Ia seorang fotografer dan sering pergi ke tempat-tempat berbahaya. Jadi aku dititip di panti asuhan. Em, walau begitu," aku tak bisa menahan senyuman lagi, dan aku yakin, wajahku juga memerah, "bagiku, Rio sudah seperti ayah bagiku."

Ada jeda yang diisi hanya dengan keheningan, lalu...

"Tapi Aika-chan hebat loh! Ia sudah bisa membiayai dirinya sendiri!" seru Ema-chan terlihat bangga. Haha, ada rasa menggelitik ketika melihatnya begitu bersemangat. "Terus Aika-chan sangat pintar walau payah banget dalam berolah raga."

Aku cemberut. "Ema-chan! Jangan buka aib orang dong!"

"Ah, gomen!" serunya, yang menurutku, tidak terlihat bersalah sama sekali. Dasar.

Suasana kembali menghangat. Wataru-kun kembali menjadi objek pembicaraan. Atmosfer rumah ini begitu nyaman dan hangat. Hatiku merasa nyeri begitu menyadari betapa sendirinya aku di rumah. Rio hanya datang beberapa bulan sekali. Aku menatap hiruk pikuk dalam ruang makan yang kini sedang ribut dengan kue yang sedang dipotong. Aku tersenyum kecut. Sungguh, aku iri.

Aku menghela nafas panjang. Argh, benar-benar deh. Tujuan aku kan untuk mengenal lebih dalam tentang idola-mulut-busuk itu. Kenapa aku malah beramah-tamah dengan keluarga Asahina? Ah, aku jadi ingin ke kamar mandi.

Aku melangkah menuju tangga menuju lantai atas, ketika melewati ujung koridor yang berhubungan dengan lift, sesosok bayangan menghentikanku dari berjalan. Mataku membesar, dan untuk kedua kalinya, aku berhadapan, face-to-face dengan cowok yang dulu, merupakan idola yang kusukai. Ya, dulu.

Cowok itu mengernyit. Wajahnya tampak sinis, tapi juga terlihat lelah. "Siapa kau?"

Aku menggertak gigiku, berusaha tampak tenang. Aku kembali memutar skenario yang sudah kubuat jikalau aku bertemu dengan idola ini. Tapi... Kenapa tak ada satu pun skenario yang kuingat? Oh, gosh! What should I do? WHAT'S WRONG WITH ME?!

**to be continued...**

* * *

**uwaahh, akhirnya my first fic publish juga... banyak yang Azura buat tapi baru ini yang bisa sampai satu chapter selesai.**

**oke, readers, jangan lupa di R-E-V-I-E-W yaaaa~! Please? #puppy-eyes**


	2. Reason

**Stalker Conflict Chapter 2**

Genre : Romance, family, humor

Rate : T

Disclaimer : ehem, i don't own brothers conflict, so don't sue me, okay?

* * *

Kalian pasti pernah kan, mendapati diri sendiri di situasi dimana tak bisa berucap satu kata pun padahal sudah bersiap diri. Nah, saat ini, aku sedang berhadapan dengan seorang cowok yang sudah kutunggu-tunggu, ta-pi... Aaargh, mulutku! Perasaan aku nggak nge-lem ini mulut!

Oke, bisa dibilang, ehem, aku gugup.

Pemuda yang bernama lengkap Asahina Futo itu menatapku tajam, menunggu jawaban dari pertanyaan yang dilontarkannya tadi.

'Siapa kau?'

Aku membuka mulutku, berusaha mengucapkan suatu kata. Apa pun. Ayolah. Ayolah otak pintar-yang-sedang-konslet! Ayolah, apa pun, apa pu-

"KAU IDOLA-MULUT-BUSUK!" semburku. Tidak, lebih tepatnya, teriakku, yang sedetik kemudian, aku menyesalinya, sangat. Aku membeku di tempat. Tak mempercayai apa yang baru saja kukatakan.

Futo tercegang, tentu saja. Kedua matanya berkedip beberapa kali. Keningnya mengernyit, takut salah dengar. "Apa?" tanyanya, heran. Nadanya begitu rendah, menunjukkan bahwa ia juga kesal.

"A- itu..." Aku gagap.

"Ada apa iniii~?" tanya seseorang, aku menoleh.

"Tsubaki-san."

"Tadi Aika-chan kan yang teriak?" tanya seseorang lagi. Azusa-san.

Ah. Oh my god! Teriakanku tadi pasti kedengaran sampai bawah. Gimana nih?

"Fuutoo, apa yang sudah kau lakukan pada Aika-chan?" tanya Tsubaki, sambil merangkul Futo.

Futo mendecih. "Aku nggak melakukan apa pun! Gadis ini yang tiba-tiba teriak."

Tsubaki menatap Futo, terlihat tak percaya. "Heee~ Masaaa?"

Futo menarik kerah baju Tsubaki. "Tsubaki-nii~ lebih percaya sama cewek nggak jelas ini? Lagian, siapa sih dia?"

Azusa mendekati Futo. "Tetangga baru dan temannya Ema. Kau sibuk sih, jadi nggak tau," jelas Azusa, lalu menoleh padaku.

Aku keringat dingin.

Azusa menatapku heran. "Omong-omong, kenapa Aika-chan teriak seperti itu?"

Aku kehilangan kata-kata. Sial, aku kan jago ngomong. Kenapa aku jadi membisu seperti ini?

Tsubaki cekikikan. "Futo sih emang mulutnya busuuuk."

Brak! Azusa memukul kepala Tsubaki.

"_Ittai_~!" Tsubaki mendesis kesakitan.

Tiba-tiba, dering SMS dari _handphone_-ku terdengar. Aku meraih _handphone_-ku dari saku celana.

[From : Editor Sadist]

[Sensei, aku sudah di depan rumahmu. Sensei tidak sedang di rumah ya? Sensei, jangan bilang sensei lupa kalau malam ini kita ada _meeting_. Jika sensei kabur, saya akan membocorkan identitas sensei. Jangan lama-lama.]

Aku memucat. 'Kenapa dia ada disini?' teriakku dalam hati, panik.

Aku langsung berlari ke ruang keluarga dan menghampiri Ema.

"Sorry Ema-chan. Aku ada urusan mendadak!" seruku sambil mengatupkan kedua telapak tanganku, posisi meminta maaf.

"Oke. Nggak apa-apa," jawabnya, sambil tersenyum manis seperti biasa.

Setelah Ema menyutujui, aku menghampiri Wataru-kun. "Wataru-kun, maaf ya, onee-chan harus pergi sekarang."

Wataru-kun mengangguk dengan sedih. "Besok-besok nee-chan mampir lagi ya? Bawa oleh-oleh juga."

Masaomi-san mengusap rambut Wataru-kun. "Wataru, jangan ngerepotin Aika-chan."

Wataru-kun cemberut. "Tapi..."

Aku tersenyum geli. "Nggak apa-apa kok. Ntar nee-chan bawain manisan yang enak banget. Oke?" Aku menyodorkan tanganku, ingin _high-five_.

Prak! Wataru menerima _high-five_-ku.

"Minna-san, Aika pergi dulu ya!" seruku sambil membungkuk ke arah Asahina bersaudara.

"Hati-hati di jalan, Aika-chan!" seru Hikaru-san.

Aku tersenyum lalu langsung berlari menuju tangga. Sesampainya di atas, Futo berseru, "Cewek jelek, aku belum selesai denganmu. Ingat itu!"

Jantungku berdebar sesaat. Aku menjulurkan lidahku dengan reflek. Setelahnya, aku langsung berbalik dan berlari menuju lift sambil berusaha untuk tidak memperlihatkan wajahku yang memerah.

Sial, mulutnya emang busuk tapi... entah kenapa, dia tetap terlihat keren!

Aaaaarrrggghhh! Otak aku kenapa siiih?!

* * *

Aku meregangkan badanku. Layar latop didepanku menampilkan naskah novel yang baru saja kuselesaikan. Aku tersenyum.

"Akhirnya selesai juga."

Aku menundukkan wajahku dan mendapati Lucy masih setia duduk di pangkuanku. Aku tersenyum lalu mengusap lembut bulu hitam Lucy.

"Lucy, tetaplah disisiku ya," ujarku lembut. Aku sudah sungguh-sungguh sayang dengan kucing hitam satu ini.

Mata Lucy terbuka. Matanya yang hitam legam menatapku tajam. Aku tak tau dan tak bisa menerjemahkan tatapan kucing, tapi aku tau, Lucy sayang aku.

Aku menganggkat Lucy dari pangkuanku dan beranjak dari kursi.

"Lucy, tidur bareng aku lagi ya."

* * *

Supermarket Guruguru yang terkenal lengkap dan murah tampak ramai oleh pengunjung yang ingin berbelanja. Aku berusaha secepat mungkin menyelesaikan belanjaanku sebelum Supermarket menjadi penuh.

Aku berjalan di area bahan-bahan kue dan tersenyum lega tatkala menemukan apa yang kubutuhkan. Aku berencana untuk membuat Truffle Chocolate untuk keluarga Asahina. Aku sudah janji ke Wataru sih.

Aku mengulurkan tanganku untuk mengambil sekotak batang coklat namun tiba-tiba, seseorang sudah mengambil terlebih dahulu. Aku menoleh lalu terkejut saat menemukan Ukyo-san dengan troli belanja yang penuh oleh barang-barang.

"Ah, Ukyo-san! Sendiri aja?" tanyaku setelah menghilangkan kekagetanku.

Ukyo-san yang tadi tampak ikut terkejut akhirnya tersenyum. "Iya, sendiri. Aika-chan sendiri?"

Aku terkekeh. "Iyalah. Lagian, siapa yang bisa diajak bareng? Aku kan tinggal sendiri."

Ukyo sempat tercegang sesaat, seperti teringat sesuatu lalu memindahkan tatapannya ke kotak batang coklat yang ada di tangannya, dengan agak kaku. "Aika-chan butuh ini juga? Mau bikin apa nih?"

"Mau bikin Truffle. Masih coba-coba sih. Sekalian oleh-oleh buat Wataru-kun," jawabku sambil mengambil sekotak batang coklat dari rak barang lalu memasukkannya ke keranjang belanja.

"Oleh-oleh buat Wataru?" tanya Ukyo heran lalu tertawa geli. "Ya ampun, Aika-chan. Aku nggak tau kalau Aika-chan sayang banget sama Wataru."

Aku kembali terkekeh, sedikit malu-malu. "Aku suka anak kecil sih. Lagian, biasanya di panti asuhan, aku sering buat macam-macam makanan atau snack buat anak-anak panti, dan, ehem, jadinya aku seneng aja kalau bisa bikinin makanan buat Wataru."

Ukyo-san terdiam sesaat lalu tersenyum lembut. "Hemm.. kalau begitu, mau masak bareng? Aku juga jadi tertarik untuk membuat Truffle. Belum pernah nyoba juga. Gimana?" tanya Ukyo-san. Ia memandangku dengan lembutnya. Aku jadi teringat kakak yang lebih tua waktu aku di Panti Asuhan.

"Tentu saja!" seruku, senang. Walau, aku masih tak menyangka bakal bisa sedekat ini dengan keluarga Asahina.

* * *

"Jadi, kamu sekarang sudah dekat dengan keluarga idola yang kamu sukai itu? Ah, salah, 'mantan idola yang kamu sukai', benarkan?" tanya Mayu-nee, sahabatku sejak di Panti Asuhan tidak lupa menekankan kata 'mantan' pada ucapannya. Wanita dengan rambut kuncir kuda itu duduk dengan santai di balik meja kasir. Umur kami beda lima tahun, tapi karena suatu alasan yang benar-benar nggak jelas, kami berteman sangat dekat.

Aku menghela nafas. Aku menarik sebuah kursi, meletakkannya di depan meja kasir dan duduk dengan malas. Aku masih tak menjawab, hanya mengunyah dengan malas snack buat anak kecil yang di jual di toko yang sedang kudatangi kali ini. Aku memandang rak-rak snack anak-anak dan mainan murah yang dipajang di toko kecil itu.

"Toko Mayu-nee dari dulu tetep sekecil ini ya?" ujarku, tak bermaksud jahat.

Mayu-nee menggeplak kepalaku. "Diam deh! Gini-gini juga aku bisa punya ini toko dengan uangku sendiri."

Aku hanya ber-hem saja.

"Jadi, setelah ini apa yang mau kamu lakukan? Kamu mau balas dendam tapi kok tingkahmu kayak nggak sama sekali berniat untuk balas dendam terhadap, emm, siapa tuh? Furo? Tufo?"

"FUTO! Namanya F-U-T-O! FUTO! Mayu-nee ih, masa nggak tau?" seruku kesal. "Dia terkenal tauk! Ganteng lagi! Suaranya bagus dan akhir-akhir ini sering tampil di drama televisi."

Mayu-nee menatapku dengan tatapan bosan. "Kamu ini keliatannya masih suka sama itu idola ya?"

Aku tersentak. "NGGAK KOK! NGGAK! Aku BENCI! Dia sudah menjelek-jelekkan naskah drama yang kubuat. Aku sudah nggak suka dia lagi!"

Mayu-nee menghela nafas, menyerah. "Ya teserah deh. Lagian, aku nggak tertarik sama idola."

"Mayu-nee mah tertariknya sama uang kan ya," sindirku.

"Emang nggak boleh?"

Aku tak menjawab. malas.

Tiba-tiba, pintu toko terbuka. Tampak seorang pria dengan kemeja rapi, celana kerja berwarna coklat tua dan wajah yang manis, eh-

"Masaomi-san?" seruku tak percaya.

"Aika-chan! Konbanwa!" balas Masaomi-san sambil berjalan ke arahku.

"Masaomi-san mau beli apa?" tanyaku, beranjak dari kursi yang kududuki. "Disini ada berbagai snack dan mainan. Pasien Masaomi-san pasti pada suka."

Masaomi terlihat kaget. "Aika-chan kok tau saya mau beli buat pasien?"

Aku terkekeh. "Nebak aja. Kalau nggak buat Wataru-kun, ya buat pasien. Masaomi-san kan dokter anak."

Masaomi-san mangut-mangut. "Kalau gitu saya beli 30 mainan yang harganya 100 yen ya?"

Aku melirik Mayu-nee yang masih memandang Masaomi-san dengan tatapan kagum.

"Mayu-nee, aku ambilin mainan-mainannya ya? Yang 100 yen letaknya di rak pojok kan?"

Mayu-nee tersadar dari lamunannya. "Iya. Beli berapa tadi?" tanya Mayu-nee ke Masaomi-san.

"Tiga puluh."

"Jadinya, 3000 yen."

Masaomi-san mengeluarkan dompetnya dan menyerahkan 3 lembar 1000 yen.

Setelah memasukkan 30 mainan ke kantong plastik, aku meletakkannya di atas meja kasir. "Ini barangnya, Masaomi-san."

"Makasih. Oh ya, saya senang loh, ketika menemukan toko ini kemarin. Toko seperti ini sudah jarang sih," tutur Masaomi-san sambil meraih kantong plastiknya.

Aku tersenyum sambil melirik Mayu-nee. "Mayu-nee punya ketertarikan yang aneh terhadap toko seperti ini sih. Jadi dia membelinya."

Masaomi-san tampak terkejut. "Anda yang punya toko ini? Wah, hebat. Masih muda sudah punya istana sendiri."

Pipi Mayu-nee tampak bersemu. "Terima kasih."

Setelah pamit diri dan mengundangku kembali untuk mengunjungi Sunrise Recidence, Masaomi-san meninggalkan toko dan menyisakan Mayu-nee yang masih _blushing_.

"Ehem, Mayu-nee suka Masaomi-san ya?" godaku sambil berusaha menahan tawa. jarang-jarang loh Mayu-nee suka cowok pada pandangan pertama. Jarang banget.

Mayu-nee cemberut. Pipinya masih memerah. "Diam a-"

"Kaa-chan! Lapal!" seru seorang balita berusia tiga tahun, tiba-tiba muncul di pintu belakang toko yang menghubungkan ke bagian rumah Mayu-nee.

"Ayumi-chan!" seru Mayu-nee sambil menghampiri Ayumi-chan, anak Mayu-nee. sayangnya, Ayah dari Ayumi meninggal sebelum sempat bertemu Ayumi dan menikahi Mayu-nee. Masa lalu yang cukup membuat hidup Mayu-nee jungkir balik.

Aku menghela nafas panjang. "Ayumi-chan sepertinya butuh sosok seorang ayah deh, Mayu-nee."

"Berisik! Kamu pikirin aja tuh idola yang mau dibalas dendamin!"

Aku cemberut. "Yeee, disaranin yang baik-baik malah dijudesin. Dasar! Tenang saja, aku akan cari cara yang membuat tuh idola bakal nyesel setengah mampus!"

* * *

Aku membuka bento yang kubawa dari rumah. Saat ini aku sedang ada di ruang santai sebuah studio televisi ternama. Aku menyantap dengan lahap sarapan yang belum kumakan itu. Sesekali, cengiran bahagia lolos dari mulutku. Baru saja, naskah drama buatanku diterima untuk dijadikan sebuah film layar lebar.

Ya ampun, siapa sih yang nggak senang? Hahaha.

"Ah, si cewek gila," ujar seseorang.

Aku menghentikan kegiatan makanku. Dengan hati-hati, aku mendongakkan wajahku. Uhuk! Aku tersedak dan hampir memuncratkan makanan yanga ada di dalam mulutku tatkala perkiraanku menjadi kenyataan. di hadapanku, berdiri dengan angkuh, Futo dengan tampilan yang, uugh, bisa dibilang keren. gaya rambutnya kali ini juga tampak membuatnya menjadi lebih _wild_.

"Sedang apa kau disini?" tanya Futo sambil duduk di kursi seberangku.

Aku tak bersuara, hanya menepuk-nepuk belakang leherku, berusaha untuk menetralkan kembali tenggorokan yang pedih.

Futo mengernyitkan dahinya. "Kau tuli dan bisu ya?"

Aku cemberut. "Aku denger kok, idola-rambut-kesetrum!"

Futo sempat menampilkan wajah kaget lalu memasang wajah kesal. "Kamu tuh kenapa sih? Omongannya nggak enak banget."

Aku memalingkan wajahku. "Kau tak perlu tau!"

"Hei cewek aneh," bisik Futo sambil mendekatkan wajahnya ke wajahku. Oh My God, aku yakin banget wajahku sudah memerah. Dengan jarak yang sependek itu, aku bisa merasakan nafas Futo. Aaaaa! WARNING! NEED HELP! "Kamu lebih baik nggak mengatakan hal-hal aneh lagi, oke? Atau kau bakal kuledakin hingga tak seorang pun mau berdekatan denganmu lagi."

"A-aku nggak pe-peduli!" balasku, dengan tergagap-gagap.

Futo tersenyum meremehkan. "Heh! Kamu bisa malu juga ternyata."

Aku berusaha, se-bi-sa mungkin untuk menampakkan wajah cemberut. Tiba-tiba, perutku terasa melilit. Ugh, sial banget sih.

"Dengar ya! Semua orang juga tau kalau- eh, hey, hey, hey! Mau kemana kamu?!" seruku kesal tatkala melihat Futo tiba-tiba beranjak pergi begitu saja. "Aku nggak mau dengar basa-basimu, cewek-gila," ucapnya, enteng.

"Aku nggak gila!" seruku, sangat kesal.

Ugh, awas aja! Aku bakal membuat idola-sok-keren itu bersujud di hadapanku!

* * *

"Waaaa! Tampilannya tidak seperti masakan yang baru pertama kali dicoba!" seruku ketika melihat Truffle-truffle coklat yang ada di hadapanku.

"Aika-chan cepat belajar ya. Resep yang Aika-chan pilih juga gampang dimengerti loh!" ujar Ukyo-san sambil memberikan sprinkle warna-warni di truffle terakhir.

Aku terkekeh. "Wataru-kun pasti senang."

Aku menatap layar televisi yang menampilkan iklan baju yang diiklankan oleh Futo. Aku tak yakin berapa lama aku menatap iklan itu hingga seseorang menepuk bahuku.

"Aika-chan? Halo?" seru Ukyo-san tampak khawatir.

"Ah, ada apa Ukyo-san?" tanyaku malu, tertangkap basah sedang melamun.

Ukyo-san terkikik. "Sudah beberapa kali loh saya memanggil Aika-chan tapi Aika-chan cuma melamun aja. Liat apa? Iklannya ya? Atau...Futo?"

Pipiku terasa panas. "Ukyo-san! Aku liat iklannya kok! Bukan Futo!"

"Ada apa dengan Futo?" tanya seseorang dari arah tangga dapur.

Aku menoleh dan mendapati Yuusuke dengan pakaian seragamnya.

"Hai, Yuusuke!" seruku, tidak menggubris pertanyaan Yuusuke.

"Oh, okaeri Yuusuke," ujar Ukyo-san yang sedang meletakkan Truffle yang baru saja dibuat ke dalam kulkas.

Yuusuke yang sepertinya menyadari tingkahku, menghela nafas panjang. "Kamu kok sudah pulang sih?"

Aku nyengir lebar. "Aku kan pintar Yuusuke! Nggak kayak kamu."

Yuusuke cemberut. "Sialan. Mau taruhan aku bakal masuk universitas atau nggak?"

Aku tertawa terbahak-bahak. "Sorry, sorry! Ah, mau Truffle, Yuusuke?"

Yuusuke menghampiriku yang sedang mencuci alat-alat yang sudah selesai digunakan. "Truffle? Kamu yang buat?"

Aku mengangguk cepat. "Yap! Enak loh! Aku buat bareng Ukyo-san."

Yuusuke mangut-mangut. "Hemm, boleh, boleh! Mana?"

"Tuh di kulkas! Lagi didinginin dulu. Tahap terakhir dari membuat Truffle Super A La Aika! Hehe!"

Yuusuke mencibir kalimat terakhirku. "Berharap saja aku nggak mati keselek."

"Ha? Maksud kamu apa Yuusuke?" seruku nggak terima.

Yuusuke nyengir lebar. Ia menyenderkan tubuhnya ke arahku. "Masa kamu lupa? Waktu kelas satu, salah satu kue buatanmu di Kelas Ekonomi membuatku keselek dan hampir di bawa ke UKS karena nggak bisa bernafas kan?"

Aku menganga lebar. Pipiku memanas. Cengiran lebar pun terpampang di bibirku. "Hehe. Maaf deh! Lupain aja yang itu! Aku kan nggak sengaja."

"Sampai sekarang aku masih nggak ngerti bahan apa yang ada di kue itu, yang membuat aku sampai nggak bisa bernafas," sindir Yuusuke, masih dengan senyuman gelinya.

"Ih, udah deh! Yang ini enak kok!" seruku mulai kesal. "Kalau nggak mau ya udah!"

Yuusuke cekikikan. "Oke, oke. Aku percaya kok. Habisnya, sejak kejadian itu, masakanmu selalu terasa enak. Aku suko loh!"

Aku terdiam. Sungguh, aku tidakmenyangka Yuusuke bakal bicara seperti itu. Aku tersenyum lebar. "Thanks!"

"Ehem!" Ukyo-san berdehem.

Aku dan Yuusuke menoleh ke arah Ukyo-san yang masih berdiri di depan kulkas.

Aku mengerutkan keningku. heran. "Ada apa Ukyo-san?"

"Sepertinya aku jadi orang ketiga nih ya? Atmosfirnya berat banget nih," goda Ukyo-san.

Aku dan Yuusuke tertawa. Aku menatap Yuusuke lalu berpindah ke Ukyo-san. "Idih Ukyo-san! Kita ini temen deket doang! Nggak lebih! Ya kan, Yuusuke?"

Yuusuke tersenyum lalu mengangguk. "Partner in Crime gitu deh! Haha!"

Aku cemberut. "Ugh, lupain tentang 'Partner in Crime' itu deh. Kau membuatku merinding."

Yuusuke tertawa. "Iya deh, Aika. Kamu sudah berubah banget ya."

Aku tak menjawab, hanya menatap Yuusuke yang masih tertawa akan kenangan bersama kami waktu kelas satu.

Dasar, dia sama sekali nggak berubah.

* * *

Aku membuka pintu rumahku dengan malas. Capeknyaaa...

Aku baru saja dari meeting dengan Editor novelku. Editor satu itu benar-benar tidak mau kalah. Diskusi mengenai tempat kencan aja menghabiskan EMPAT jam! Gila!

Aku mengedarkan pandanganku, mencari keberadaan kucing kesayanganku. Akhirnya, aku menemukan Lucy di sofa ruang tamu.

Aku menghampiri Lucy. Lucy yang sedang menghadap berlawanan dari pandanganku membalikkan badannya. Aku tersenyum.

"Tadaima, Lucy!"

Lucy beranjak dari duduknya dan menghampiriku.

"Okaeri, Aika."

Itu suara seorang gadis dengan ciri khas suara yang lembut.

Aku membeku. Aku mengedipkan mata beberapa kali. Aku menatap sekelilingku lalu menatap Lucy. Aku pasti salah dengar.

"A, ha, ha, aku pasti capek banget sampai berhalusinasi seperti ini," seruku pada diri sendiri sambil tertawa kaku.

"Kau tidak berhalusinasi Aika. Kita memang bisa berkomunikasi," ujar Lucy, yang ini aku yakin karena mulut Lucy bergerak sesuai dengan kalimat yang baru saja diucap.

Kakiku lemas. Aku terjatuh ke lantai.

"LUCY! KAMU BISA BICARAAA?!"

* * *

**Aaargh! Akhirnyaaa! **

**Plot udah dari kapan tau Azura siapin, tapi waktu untuk ngetiknya benar-benar tidak ada! Kalau ada juga bawaannya tidur. Hehe**

**Jadi Mahasiswa itu emang susah ya. Apalagi Jurusan IT. Ck.**

**Oke, minna-san! Mohon R-E-V-I-E-W nya ya untuk chapter2 berikut agar lebih baik.**

**Ja nee!**


	3. Friends

**Stalker Conflict Chapter 3**

Genre : Romance, Family, Humor

Rate : T

Disclaimer : Ehem, I don't own Brothers Conflict, I just own the story.

* * *

"LUCY! KAMU BISA BICARAAA?!"

"Ada masalah dengan itu?" seru Lucy kalem.

"Perasaan aku masih waras kok! Atau ini mimpi?" Aku mencubit lenganku dengan sangat keras. "AWW! Sakiiit," desisku.

Lucy terkekeh, "Tak menyangka kau akan sekaget ini Aika. Tentu saja aku bisa bicara. Tapi, hanya denganmu."

Aku mengernyitkan keningku. Kakiku sudah tidak lemas lagi. Mungkin karena aku mulai menerima hal aneh ini. Haha, lagian, siapa sih yang nggak bakal _shock_ kalau melihat kucing bisa bicara. Tunggu ! Hanya denganku?

"Apa maksudmu hanya aku yang bisa bicara denganmu?" tanyaku heran.

Lucy melangkah mendekatiku yang masih terduduk di lantai. Anak kucing hitam yang sekarang udah cukup besar itu duduk ala kucing di depanku ketika kami hanya berjarak 30 sentimeter.

"Sebenarnya tidak hanya denganmu, tapi juga dengan Guardian yang lain. Sebut saja aku ini makhluk penjaga. Yah, tak semua manusia memiliki Guardian seperti kami. Karena kamilah yang memilih. Dan aku memilihmu Aika," jelas Lucy panjang lebar. _Oh my gosh_! Demi Futo-idola-mulut-kasar itu! Aku yakin Lucy sedang menyeringai.

Aku mengurut keningku yang mulai pening. Meski begitu, aku merasakan kehangatan di dadaku. Suatu kehormatan jikalau ada seseorang yang mau memilihmu, meskipun itu seekor kucing. "Guardian? Jenis makhluk apa itu? Semacam peri pelidung atau apa? Apa kau punya kekuatan juga? Kalau iya keren banget!"

Lucy tertawa. Tawanya terdengar renyah di telingaku. "Kami tak memiliki kekuatan. Kami seperti entitas yang selalu menemani dan melindungi, meskipun kami tak memiliki semacam kekuatan spiritual. Aku malah lebih ingin menjadi teman, ah, sahabat, ya, sahabat bagimu Aika. Tak boleh?" Kedua mata kucing itu menatapku lekat. Oke, aku nggak begitu yakin. Tapi aku melihat kedua mata itu bersinar lembut, mengalirkan semacam sinyal tarik-menarik yang kasat mata.

Akhirnya aku tersenyum lalu meraih kucing itu ke pelukanku. "Tentu saja boleh. Bahkan aku sudah menganggapmu sahabatku yang paling imut!"

Lucy tersenyum, ala kucing pastinya. "Baguslah. Terima kasih Aika."

"Sama-sama, Lucy."

.

.

.

Aku menatap layar laptopku dengan puas. Di layar laptop merk Grape itu, terpampang tampilan sebuah website yang bernama 'Anti-Fan Asakura Futo Cafe'. Aku terkekeh ketika registerku telah diterima oleh sang _admin_.

"Kau yakin akan melakukan ini Aika?" tanya Lucy yang sedang asik menggulung badannya di pangkuanku.

"Tentu saja!" seruku yakin.

"Aku harap kau takkan menyesal Aika."

Aku mendengus. "Kenapa aku harus menyesal? Mau taruhan?"

Tatapan Lucy seperti mengejek dan hal itu membuatku panas.

"Ayolah! Kalau aku menyesal nantinya, aku akan membelikan makanan kucing mahal buat kamu selama setahun. Bagaimana?"

Lucy terkekeh. "Aku tak butuh itu. Bagaimana kalau kau kuliah saja? Terima saja itu beasiswa dari Universitas Jouyo. Hem? Bagaimana?"

Aku menelan ludah. Ugh, sungguh! Kuliah itu adalah pilihan terakhirku setelah lulus SMA. Yang kuinginkan bukan duduk di kelas dan menerima pelajaran dari guru yang materi kuliahnya bisa aku hapal dan mengerti dalam sekian menit, tapi pemandangan indah nan mempesona kota-kota eksotis di Eropa, atau pandang rumput luas di Afrika. Intinya, aku ingin jadi traveler sambil melanjutkan pekerjaanku sekarang yaitu seorang penulis.

Aku menatap Lucy malas. "Kamu maunya itu?"

Lucy menyeringai, ada nada menyindir di perkataannya. "Apa? Kau tak yakin?"

Aku cemberut. "Yakin kok! Yakin! Oke, aku terima persyaratanmu!"

Lucy menggelengkan kepalanya lalu memejam matanya. Sepertinya ia mengantuk. "Baguslah! Sepertinya aku bakal melihatmu duduk manis di bangku kuliah."

Aku mendengus untuk kesekian kalinya. Sedikit kesal dengan perkataan Lucy. Katanya sahabatku, kok malah nggak mendukung sih? Aku kembali ke layar laptop lalu mencari tombol '_new post_' kemudian tersenyum.

"Okay! Let's begin!"

.

.

.

Keringat dingin mulai terasa di telapak tanganku. Aku gugup. Aku diminta untuk menjadi Juri pada Audisi Film 'Flamingo Dress' yang sedang berlangsung hari ini. Aku senang bisa menjadi salah satu bagian dari penjurian film yang akan diangkat dari naskah buatanku.

Hari ini adalah hari ketiga, hari penjurian untuk audisi Katagiri Yuuya, adik tiri si tokoh utama wanita yang nantinya akan jadi orang ketiga. Aku menatap peserta nomor 6. Well, cowok keren dengan tatapan menarik. Tapi, entah kenapa ia tak cocok dengan peran Yuuya. Auranya ketika _acting_ kurang karena dalam pikiranku, Yuuya adalah seorang cowok yang memiliki aura gelap yang memikat.

Aku menghela nafas. Ternyata jadi juri capek juga.

Sebenarnya aku masih lelah setelah dibombardir oleh editor sadisku. Entah apa yang ada dipikiran editor sinting itu. Apa sih bedanya rambut belah tengah dan rambut belah samping pada tokoh cewek perkasa? Heran deh. Gitu aja dimasalahin. Sial banget aku hari ini.

Akhirnya, giliran peserta nomor 7. Aku sedikit berharap dengan peserta ini. Hahaha, alasannya sih karena aku suka nomor 7.

Pintu ruang audisi terbuka dan sosok seorang pemuda berambut coklat pun hadir di ruangan. Beberapa juri berbisik-bisik, terdengar nada suka pada pembicaraan mereka.

Kalau aku? Aku hanya bisa cengo.

Ya, peserta nomor 7 adalah Asakura Futo, si idola-sialan yang kubenci. Terasa denyutan aneh di kepalaku. Pusing. Aku hanya bisa menyumpah serapah di dalam hati.

Sungguh, kenapa aku sial banget hari ini?

.

.

.

Oke, kalau berteriak-teriak kesetanan di tempat umum itu tidak memalukan, pasti sudah kulakukan. Tapi, karena aku masih punya rasa malu, aku hanya bisa mengetik sms panjang penuh cacian pada Mayu-nee yang dibalas 'Oh, gitu. Kasian banget kamu. Ha-ha-ha.' oleh Mayu-nee.

"Mayu-nee nggak peduli amat sih?" gumamku kesal campur sedih. Suasana ramai nan berisik di cafetaria studio yang sedang kudatangi itu membuatku merasa terkucilkan.

Tapi, kalau dipikir-pikir, dari semua peserta, acting Futo lah yang paling pas dan mengena. Aku menghela nafas panjang. Mengingat kembali bagaimana para juri lain yang langsung memutuskan bahwa Futo akan berperan sebagai Yuuya. Aku hanya bisa diam dan mengangguk tatkala diminta persetujuan.

Aaargh! Kenapa aku malah mengangguk? Kenapa nggak kasih alasan buat nolak itu idola-rambut-kacang?

Dihadapanku, sup jamur dengan jus tomat kesukaanku jadi terlihat tidak menggiurkan sama sekali. Aku mulai menyendok sup jamurku ketika seseorang duduk di kursi yang ada di hadapanku.

"Yo!" seru orang itu terdengar bersemangat.

Aku memutar bola mataku, sudah mengira siapa orang kurang kerjaan di depanku ini. Wajahku yang menunduk ke meja makan tak kugerakkan. Aku juga tak membalas sapaannya. Aku kembali menyuapkan sup jamur ke mulutku. Wajahku masih kutundukkan. Berlagak tidak mendengar gitu deh.

"Hei! Kamu budek ya?" tanya Futo terdengar jengkel kali ini.

Aku masih membisu. Aku kembali menyendok supku kemudian menyuapkannya ke mulutku hingga-

"Fuuh!" Sebuah aliran udara hangat membelai telinga kananku.

Aku mendongak kaget dan menyadari bahwa Futo baru saja meniup telingaku. Darah mengalir deras ke kepalaku. Jantungku pun sudah berdetak dengan cepat ketika menyadari apa yang baru saja dilakukan idola-tak-tau-diri itu.

Brak!

Aku berdiri dari kursiku. "A-apa yang baru saja kau lakukan bodoh?!" seruku panik, juga gugup. Aku memegang kedua telingaku. Kedua tanganku gemetaran.

Futo nyengir lebar. "Kenapa ?Kau tak suka? Lagipula, salahmu sendiri mencoba untuk mengabaikanku."

Aku mendengus kesal. "Aku cuma nggak mau bicara sama kamu tauk!"

Cengiran Futo melebar. "Heeee~! Kenapa gitu?"

"Nggak mau aja! Weeeek!" Aku menjulurkan lidahku. "Lagian kamu sendiri ada urusan apa sih? Kalo cuma mau gangguin mending pergi aja! Aku ogah deket-deket kamu! Waktu itu, pas aku ngomong, kamu juga nyuekin aku kan. Langsung melenggang pergi begitu saja! Huh! Apaan! Nyebelin! Pergi ke laut aja sana!"

Aku tersentak. Ah, aku sudah terlalu banyak omong. Suaraku nyaring lagi! Aku melirik ke kiri dan ke kanana. Beberapa pasang mata yang beradius 5 meter dari mejaku menatap kami berdua dengan penasaran. Aaaargh, tuh kan. Banyak yang ngeliatin jadinya!

Aku menatap Futo. Loh, kok dia diem gitu?

"Wahahaha!" Futo tiba-tiba tertawa terbahak-bahak.

Aku mengernyitkan keningku, tanda heran. Dia gila apa? Aku memiringkan kepalaku. "Apa yang lucu?"

Futo berusaha berbicara disela-sela tawanya. "Haha! Ini pertama kalinya aku ketemu Tsundere selain Yuusuke-nii. Hahaha!"

Hah? Siapa yang Tsundere? Aku gitu?

"Siapa yang Tsundere?" seruku tidak terima.

Futo masih tak bisa menghentikan tawanya. Aku mendengus kesal lalu meraih tasku dan melenggang pergi dari cafetaria. Sebelum benar-benar meninggalkan Cafetaria aku masih bisa mendengar Futo memanggil-manggil namaku. Sumpah deh! Aku tidak mengerti dengan hatiku. Aku kesal tapi... kenapa aku juga merasa senang? Senang atas apa?

Aku menghela nafas panjang.

Aku memang sial hari ini.

.

.

.

Saat ini, aku sedang bersama Yuusuke di sebuah Arcade. Sepulang sekolah, entah kenapa, Yuusuke mengajakku untuk bermain bersama. Kuterima saja. Habisnya, aku juga kangen main bareng sama Yuusuke.

Aku menatap sekumpulan boneka kelinci dengan berbagai warna yang ada di dalam Crane Game. Ugh, aku pengen banget boneka Rabby itu. Rabby adalah boneka Kelinci yang lagi populer. Ia adalah salah satu tokoh karakter di anime anak-anak saat ini.

Yuusuke berkacak pinggang. "Ayo cepetan pilih! Mau yang mana? Jadi cewek lama amat!"

"Iya, sabaran!"

Aku ber-hem lagi. Masih bingung. Warna pink? Jangan, aku udah punya banyak. Hijau? Biru? Ah, yang biru warnanya unik. Tidak terlalu muda dan juga tua. "Aku ingin yang biru!" seruku pada Yuusuke sambil menunjuk boneka Rabby yang berwarna biru, yang uniknya sisa satu di dalam Crane Game.

Yuusuke mengepal jari-jarinya, bersiap-siap untuk memainkan Crane Game yang terkenal susuah untuk dijinakkan itu.

"Ayo Yuusuke! Ganbatte!" Aku berteriak mendukung Yuusuke yang mulai memainkan permainan penghisap uang itu.

Dan akhirnya Yuusuke dengan hebatnya berhasil mendapatkan Blue Rabby untukku. Aku senang banget pas Yuusuke memberikan boneka itu padaku.

"Arigatou Yuusuke! Ini keren banget!" Aku memeluk erat Blue Rabby pemberian Yuusuke.

Yuusuke tersenyum senang sambil menggaruk-garuk telinganya. "Ini sih nggak seberapa. Asal kamu senang, aku juga ikut senang."

Aku menyikut perut Yuusuke. Yuusuke spontan merintih kesakitan.

"Ow! Apaan sih Aika?" gerutunya tidak mengerti akan seranganku.

Aku terkekeh. "Kamu manis banget deh. Ada apa denganmu, hah?"

Yuusuke cemberut. "Cih! Aku cuma mau memberikan sesuatu di reuni kita ini, kamu malah nyikut-nyikut. Sakit tau!"

"Ya maaf deh!" ujarku tapi terlihat sekali tak merasa bersalah.

Yuusuke menggelengkan kepalanya, berusaha menerima tingkahku yang memang suka aneh.

Setelah itu, kami berdua main bermacam-macam game dan pastinya aku selalu menang dan setelahnya diikuti dengan tantangan-tantangan tak berujung dari Yuusuke yang nggak mau kalah. Walau akhirnya, aku kalah juga olehYuusuke karena kehabisan tenaga. Aku dan Yuusuke akhirnya keluar dari arcade setelah tenaga kami sudah benar-benar terkuras.

Langit telah berubah warna menjadi hitam dengan hiasan bintang yang berkelap-kelip. Setelah arcade, kami mampir ke kedai ramen dan memesan satu mangkok jumbo untuk Yuusuke dan satu mangkok biasa untukku. Kali ini, aku nggak bisa ngalahin Yuusuke dalam cepat-cepatan menghabiskan makanan. Aku memang lemah kalau sudah yang beginian.

"Akh, kenyang banget nih!" seru Yuusuke ketika kami berjalan menuju stasiun kereta.

"Ya iyalah! Jumbo gitu! Kalo nggak kenyang, perut kamu itu nggak normal!" Aku menunjuk perut Yuusuke yang sedikit membesar.

Yuusuke tiba-tiba mengacak-acak rambutku. "Kamu kalau udah berhubungan dengan tenaga selalu paling bongkok."

"Bongkok?"

"Iya, paling bawah maksudnya."

Aku memonyongkan mulutku, kesal.

Yuusuke terkikik. "Tuh, kalo kamu sering monyong-monyong gitu, mulut kamu bakal kayak ikan loh!"

Aku mendorong bahu Yuusuke. "Aku bukan ikan! Lagia-" Aku menghentikan ucapanku dan juga langkahku ketika sebuah Advetisement Television yang memiliki layar yang lebar menampilkan iklan toko alat musik yang diiklankan Futo. Aku memandang iklan itu hingga selesai. Sebuah tepukan di bahuku menyadarkanku dari lamunan.

Aku menoleh dan mendapati wajah masam Yuusuke. "Apa?" tanyaku heran.

Yuusuke mendecih. "Kamu kalau udah menemukan sesuatu yang berhubungan dengan Futo, bakal langsung lupa ama yang lain."

"Haaah? Aku?" Aku mengembungkan kedua pipiku, berusaha menyanggah perkataan Yuusuke. "Masa?"

"Iya kok. Dari dulu, sejak kita kelas satu, kalo udah ngomongin Futo kamu langsung berseri-seri." Yuusuke mulai berjalan kembali, membuatku berusaha untuk menjajarkan langkahku dengan langkahnya yang lebar.

"Itu dulu! Sekarang udah nggak! Aku benci dia!" seruku berusaha meyakinkan Yuusuke. Dalam hati, aku mulai bingung gimana caranya agar Yuusuke tidak salah paham.

Yuusuke melirikku dengan ujung matanya. "Aku nggak tau apa yang sudah terjadi di antara kalian, tapi, kamu nggak keliatan seperti membencinya."

Aku reflek menggaet lengan kanan Yuusuke untuk menghentikan langkahnya. "Percaya deh! Aku benci Futo! Dia sudah mengejek naskah buatanku. Dia mengacuhkan ketika aku sedang berbicara dengannya. Dia seenaknya meniup telingaku. Dia mengataiku gila. Dia sombong dan nggak suka dicuekin. Nyebelin kan? Ogah banget aku ketemu dia! Aku sudah nggak suka lagi." Aku mengehela nafas lalu menengadahkan kepalaku dan menatap mata Yuusuke lekat. "Aku... benci Futo."

Hening.

Mata kami masih saling menatap dengan intensitas tinggi. Aku bisa melihat pantulanku di matanya yang jernih. Ya, Yuusuke adalah cowok jujur dan baik hati. Walau dia pemalu sih.

"Lebih baik kita cepat-cepat ke stasiun. Sudah malam," ujar Yuusuke, memecah keheningan di antara kami.

Aku terhenyak. "Ah,iya. Yuk, cepetan."

Kami pun berjalan dengan langkah cepat dan lebar menuju stasiun yang sudah terlihat di kejauhan.

"Aika," panggil Yuusuke tanpa menoleh.

"Apa?"

"Kamu Tsundere ya?"

"Haaaaa?" Aku mengernyitkan keningku kuat-kuat. Aku memonyongkan mulutku. Kali ini aku kesal banget. "Aku nggak mau dengar itu dari kamu. Kamu nggak pantas ngomong gitu tau!"

"Haa? Maksud kamu?" Kali ini Yuusuke menoleh padaku dengan wajah heran.

"Kamu nggak perlu tau," jawabku tak memandang Yuusuke.

Yuusuke tak menggugat lebih jauh. Kami pun sampai di stasiun dan langsung membeli tiket. Ditengah-tengah membeli tiket, Yuusuke menatapku lama.

"Apa lagi?" tanyaku sambil berkacak pinggang.

"Kamu makin pendek ya. Mungil gitu," ucap Yuusuke, atau lebih tepatnya bergumam.

Aku menatap Yuusuke tak percaya. Nih cowok! Aku pendek dari mananya? "Aku nggak pendek! Kamu aja yang tambah tinggi!" Dasar!

Malam itu, aku kembali merasakan kesenangan dan kehangatan yang selalu bisa kurasakan ketika bersama Yuusuke. Sama seperti dua tahun lalu. Ya, dua tahun lalu sebelum aku menjauh darinya.

.

.

.

Jalan pada malam hari tampak begitu remang-remang. Aku bersenandung-ria sambil mengayunkan plastik belanjaku. Aku baru saja dari Supermarket Guruguru untuk membeli susu dan beberapa cemilan. Susu segar yang dijual di Supermarket Guruguru selalu enak. Aku suka banget.

Aku terus melangkah dengan santai menuju rumah. Akan tetapi, tiba-tiba aku melihat sebuah sosok yang rasanya kukenal. Aku menghentikan senandunganku dan berjalan tanpa suara menuju sosok yang kuduga adalah Futo. Aku mengendap-endap beberapa meter di belakangnya. Itu benar-benar Futo! Mau kemana dia malam-malam gini?

Aku tersentak. Aku baru menyadari bahwa Futo tidak sendiri. Seorang wanita dengan rambut panjang kecoklatan dan balutan _2 in 1 Dress_ berwarna hitam serta _Zip Back Wader Boot_ coklat. Wanita itu terlihat elegan dan ketika aku bisa melihat wajahnya walau sebagian karena melihat dari belakang, aku yakin seratus persen wanita itu cantik.

Ngapain Futo jalan bareng wanita yang lebih tua malam-malam gini? Pertanyaan itu lah yang mulai menghantuiku selama aku membuntuti kedua sosok yang mulai berjalan menuju Hotel Charlton Saphire yang terkenal. Hotel? Hoteeelll?

Aku mulai berkeringat dingin dan aku juga bisa mendengar detak-detak jantungku yang semakin nyaring di telingaku. Aku membuntuti mereka hingga mereka memasuki Pintu Hotel menuju _Lobby_.

Sebelum masuk, aku memandang tampilanku malam ini. _Open Shoulder Shirt_ hitam dengan corak mutiara disertai celana pensil putih dan _wedges_ hitam. Yap, penampilanku cukup cocok untuk masuk ke _Lobby_ Hotel itu.

Aku pun memasuki _Lobby_ yang terkesan sangat mewah dan bertemakan _classic 70's_. Aku menatap sekelilingku, banyak sekali _foreigner_ yang berada di _Lobby_ dan _Lounge_. Aku hanya bisa berharap suatu saat nanti bisa menginap di Hotel ini.

Aku pun kembali membuntuti Futo dan si wanita. Mereka terlihat sedang memesan kamar hotel. Setelah itu, mereka memasuki sebuah _Lift_. Aku menunggu hingga angka yang menunjukkan posisi_ lift_ berhenti di suatu lantai. Angka yang menampilkan posisi _lift_ berhenti di Lantai 9. Aku pun masuk ke _lift_ yang ada di sebelahnya, yang kebetulan kosong daan menekan tombol angka 9.

Setelah sampai di Lantai 9, aku keluar dari _lift_ dengan terburu-buru, berharap masih bisa menemukan dua sosok itu. Aku mencari secara acak ke lorong-lorong kamar hingga-

Grep!

Seseorang menarikku dari belakang ke dalam sebuah kamar. Aku terbelalak kaget dan berusaha untuk berteriak tapi tak ada suara yang keluar dari mulutku. Aku terlalu _shock_. Orang yang menarikku langsung menutup pintu kamar dan mendorongku ke dinding. Kepalaku pusing dan berdengung karena benturan ke dinding yang sangat tidak manusiawi itu.

Aku meringis lalu mengangkat kepalaku, ingin tau siapa yang melakukan hal ini kepadaku. "Hei, si-" Sekali lagi aku terbelalak.

Di hadapanku, Futo berdiri dengan wajah memuakkan disertai cengiran lebar. Kedua tangannya di kedua sisi badanku, mengunciku agar tidak bisa kabur. Badannya ia condongkan ke arahku, pun wajahnya hanya tinggal sekian sentimeter dari wajahku. Jantungku berdetak keras dan keringat dingin mulai terasa di seluruh badanku.

Futo bergumam, "Sedang apa kau disini cewek-gila?"

Aku mendengar suaranya samar-samar. Yang terdengar nyaring di telingaku hanya suara jantungku yang berpacu dengan cepat. Aku tak lagi bisa menggunakan akalku dengan baik, aku hanya bisa berkata, "Hai, Futo. Mau susu segar?"

To Be Continued...

* * *

**Wahahaha ! Akhirnyaa~! Sekali lagi, akhirnyaaa~! #gulingguling**

**Kalau saja tugas kuliah bisa diabaikan, Azura sudah membuang jauh-jauh ke laut deh.**

**Sebelumnya, terima kasih buat **Yumeeee**, **Natsumi Kyoko** dan **mariarengganis** karena sudah me-review. Arigatou~**

**Nah, minna-san dan para senpai dimohon saran atau kritik yang membangun agar fic ini bisa menjadi lebih baik kedepannya. **

**Ditunggu ya!**

**Terima kasih sudah mau membaca ! See you again ! #bow**


	4. Realization

**Stalker Conflict Chapter 4**

Genre : Romance, Family, Humor

Rate : T

Disclaimer : Ehem, I don't own Brothers Conflict, I just own the story.

* * *

**Realization**

Ruangan kamar hotel yang cukup mewah itu begitu dingin karena suhu _Air Conditioner_ yng disetel begitu rendah. Aku mengosok kedua lenganku dengan telapak tanganku, berusaha untuk tidak menggigil kedinginan. Di hadapanku, di sebuah sofa empuk, Futo sedang asik dengan kertas partitur musik untuk lagu barunya. Beberapa kali, cowok rambut kacang itu menggaruk-garuk kepalanya, terlihat pusing.

"Futo!"

Hening. Tak ada respon.

"Hei Futo-kun!"

Hening lagi. Futo tak bergeming dari pekerjaan yang sedang ditekuninya itu.

Aku memonyongkan mulutku, sebal. Sial, aku dikacangin. Kacang lagi mahal nih. Nggak laku!

Akhirnya, aku beranjak menuju meja kecil yang ada di samping tempat tidur dan mengambil sebuah _remote_ televisi. Bosen tidak memiliki kegiatan yang menarik, berharap banget televisi itu bisa menghilangkan kebosananku. Aku menekan tombol _on_ dan telivisi pun menyangkan sebuah _channel_ berita malam.

"Hei cewek gila! Matiin tivi-nya! Aku nggak bisa kosentrasi!" seru Futo tanpa menoleh dari kertasnya.

Aku makin memonyongkan mulutku. Aku menekan tombol _off_, layar televisi pun menghitam lalu aku pun menghempaskan tubuhku ke kasur yang tak jauh dari tempatku berdiri. Aku duduk bersila di atas kasur. "Futo! Aku bosen! Lagian, kenapa nggak kamu biarkan aku pulang aja? Aku nggak ngerti deh, mau kamu tuh apa dengan menahanku disini?"

Futo tertawa kecil. Posisiku saat ini sedang berada di belakang Futo, aku hanya bisa melihat punggung cowok yang sebenarnya lebih muda itu namun berlagak kayak om-om genit, ehem.

"Kamu sendiri belum mau menjawab, mengapa kamu membuntutiku," ujar Futo tanpa menoleh ke arahku.

Aku terkekeh ragu. "Kan... sudah kubilang, mau menawarkan susu segar."

Futo mendesah. "Alasan bodoh itu tak mempan."

"Ya sudah. Kau tak perlu tau! Itu tak penting!"

"Kalau begitu, aku takkan memulangkanmu malam ini," balas Futo dengan nada menggoda yang bikin aku merinding.

"Aku banyak urusan tau!" seruku geram.

Futo tak menggubris seruanku.

"HEI! Kamu tuh telinganya berfungsi kan?"

Hening.

"Aku lebih tua dari kamu loh! Sopan dikit kek!"

Hening.

Urat kekesalan bermunculan di keningku.

"IDOLA-MULUT-BUSUK BAU KENCUR! KUSUMPAHIN KAMU BA-"

"Aku akan menyerangmu kalau kamu nggak tutup mulut," potong Futo dengan nada rendah yang benar-benar bikin aku merinding.

Aku terkesiap kaget. Aku bisa mendengar deru jantungku tiba-tiba mengeras, dan mulai memanasnya kedua pipiku. Aku hanya bisa membalas dengan sebuah bisikan kelu, "Kau gila."

Setelahnya, aku hanya dapat memonyongkan mulutku.

Aku bosan. Bosan. Bosan. Urgh.

Aku mengingat-ingat hal-hal apa yang kutemukan akhir-akhir ini. Ah, lagu "Anata no Mirai" milik Futo bagus. Aku bahkan tidak menyangka orang se-_twisted_ dia bisa buat lagu seperti itu. Tanpa kusadari, aku bersenandung. Cukup lama aku bersenandung, tiba-tiba Futo memotong senandunganku.

"Kamu bersenandung?" tanya Futo dengan nada penasaran dan tubuhnya berbalik mengarah padaku, tak lagi membelakangiku. Tapi ia masih di tempat duduknya.

Aku mengangguk. "Iyalah. Aku nggak keliatan lagi ngorok kan?"

Futo terdiam sesaat. "Lagu apa?"

Aku mengernyitkan keningku. "Ha? Itu lagu Anata no Mirai, lagu punyamu. Kok nanya sih?"

Futo terdiam lagi. "Coba dinyanyikan! Jangan hanya disenandungkan!"

Keningku makin mengernyit. "Buat apa aku nyanyi buat kamu?"

"Nyanyi aja!" perintah Futo dengan tampang serius.

Aku memonyongkan mulutku, sebal. Apa-apaan sih ini cowok? Aneh deh. Memangnya ada apa dengan nyanyianku? Tapi, akhirnya aku pun menyanyikannya.

Aku terus bernyanyi sambil berusaha untuk mengkhayati. Aku jarang nyanyi sih, tidak hobi. Aku sudah melewati bagian ref, tiba-tiba sebuah ledakan tawa terdengar.

"HUAHAHAHAHAHAHA~! Gila! HAHAHAHA~!" Futo tertawa terbahak-bahak di sofa. Ia memegangi perutnya, menahan sakit karena tawa yang begitu keras.

Aku cengo. Apa yang lucu?

"HAHAHAHAHA~!" Futo guling-guling di sofanya.

"Hei! Apa yang lucu dengan nyanyianku?"

Futo masih tertawa terbahak-bahak.

Aku memonyongkan mulutku. Sial, kapan dia bakal berhenti tertawanya?

"HAHAHAHAHA~ Itu nyanyian benar-benar off-cord banget! HAHAHAHA! Hampir semua nadanya salah! HAHAHA! Kamu buta nada ya? HAHAHAHAHA~! Aduuuhhh, lucu banget nyanyiannya! HAHAHAHA~!" Futo guling-guling di sofa dengan heboh.

Aku ternganga. "Siapa yang buta nada? Aku?"

Futo beranjak dari sofa dan menghampiriku yang masih duduk di kasur. Tawanya sudah sedikit mereda. "Hahaha, orang-orang waktu dengar nyanyianmu bilang apa sih? Kamu nggak nyadar gitu?"

"Hmmm... mereka bilang nyanyianku unik. Itu aja kok! Yah, walau memang nilai seni musikku jelek sih." Aku menggaruk-garuk kepalaku.

Futo tertawa geli. Ia naik ke atas kasur dan duduk di depanku. "Unik? Hahaha, itu sih jelas-jelas mereka nyadar kalau kamu buta nada. Baik banget sih mereka. Hahahaha..."

Aku mendengus kesal, tidak mau menerima kenyataan yang ia sodorkan. "Teserah deh! Suka-suka aku mau nyanyi kayak apa!"

Futo masih tertawa lalu ia mengulurkan tangan kanannya ke hidungku lalu mencubitnya. "Kamu lucu juga ya, Aika-san."

Deg!

Itu... itu... itu pertama kalinya dia mengucapkan namaku!

Futo melepas cubitannya dari hidungku lalu turun dari kasur dan kembali duduk di sofa, mengambil beberapa kertas partiturnya. "Tidurlah, waktu sudah malam."

Mulutku menganga, tidak menduga akan sikap lembut yang ia tujukan kepadaku. Aku membaringkan badanku di kasur empuk nan hangat kemudian menutup wajahku dengan kedua telapak tangan. Aku bisa merasakan kehangatan di kedua pipiku dan kerasnya deru jantungku yang sudah menggila. Aku memejamkan mata, membayangkan Futo yang tawa gelinya sesekali masih terdengar, juga Lucy yang sendirian di rumah, laptop yang berisi naskah novel yang belum selesai dan email-email dari Yuusuke yang belum kubalas. Lama-kelamaan aku merasa dunia mulai menghitam dan-

Aku pun jatuh tertidur.

.

.

.

_Dingin. Dimana ini? Gelap. Dimana-mana gelap. Dingin dan gelap. Aku tertawa kecil dengan nada sendu, mengejek nasibku yang memang gelap dan dingin. Aku menghela nafas, uap-uap hangat keluar dari mulutku. Suhu di sekelilingku perlahan menurun drastis. Aku mulai menggigil._

_Shuuuu..._

_Kehangatan tiba-tiba datang. Aku tercekat. Darimana datangnya kehangatan ini? _

_Tak ada yang menjawab pertanyaanku. Aku kembali menatap sekelilingku. Tetap gelap seperti sebelumnya tapi... hangat._

_Aku tersenyum._

_Akhirnya, aku merasakan kehangatan juga,_

.

.

.

Rasanya begitu berat namun aku pun memaksakan satu-persatu mataku untuk terbuka. Aku menyadari bahwa aku telah tertidur. Cahaya remang-remang masuk ke area pandangan dan aku hanya bisa melihat siluet kecoklatan. Semua yang kulihat tampak rabun. Aku mengerjapkan mata beberapa kali, lalu-

Aku tersentak oleh apa yang baru saja kusadari.

Aku terbaring di atas kasur dengan keadaan diselimuti dan, Oh My God! Demi Lucy yang emang cerewet! Futo memelukku dari samping! Tepat di depanku, aku dapat melihat jakun di leher Futo! Suara dengkuran halus pun berseliweran di sekitar telingaku, mulutnya yang mungkin-aku tak begitu yakin, karena dari sudut pandangku saat ini, aku hanya bisa melihat lehernya-terbuka sedikit, menghembuskan udara hangat yang menerbangkan beberapa helai poni rambut hitamku! Aaaahh!

Aku menelan ludah. Ah, kehangatan ini, aku ingat.

Mimpi itu...

Futo bergumam tentang sesuatu lalu kedua lengannya semakin mempererat pelukannya. Aku jadi susah nafas.

"Fu-futo," Aku berusaha meregangkan pelukannya.

"Cewek... gila." Futo bergumam.

Deg!

Apa-apaan igauan tadi? Jantungku mulai marathon dan pipiku sudah memerah. Aku makin berusaha melepaskan pelukan Futo.

Futo mulai mengigau lagi. "Ehmm... Ja-jangan..."

Ha?

"Ehmm... Dasar... mesum... kamu... cewek... gila..." Futo kembali mengigau.

... Krik krik krik...

APA MAKSUDNYA ITUUU?! teriak hatiku histeris.

Pikiranku berkunang-kunang. Detak jantungku berpacu sangat cepat dan mulutku megap-megap. Oh, demi Yuusuke yang emang Tsundere! Apa sih yang dimimpiin idola-mesum iniii~?!

Blink!

Tiba-tiba Futo membuka kedua matanya. Aku tentu saja kaget. Lalu cengiran lebar terpampang dengan sombongnya di wajah tampan itu.

"Hehehe... kamu mikir apa cewek gila?" Futo terkekeh geli. "Dasar mesum."

... Siiii~ng!

Kesadaran pun mulai kembali kepadaku. Dia membohongiku! Siaaalll~

BAKK!

"Aw!" Futo merintih.

Dan sebuah pukulan penuh dendam pun mendarat di perut idola-tak-tau-diri itu.

Grrr! Aku memejamkan kedua mataku, akal sehatku mulai kembali utuh dan aku kembali teringat betapa aku BEN-CI, ehem, sekali lagi, BEN-CI kepada cowok yang sedang merintih kesakitan itu.

.

.

.

Ruangan OSIS begitu sepi. Liburan pergantian kelas memang sedang berlangsung. Tentu saja, hanya segelintir anggota OSIS yang hadir untuk memenuhi tanggung jawab mereka. Aku dengan langkah gontai memasuki Ruang OSIS.

"_Ohayou_, Aika!" sapa Rumi ceria, yang saat ini menjabat sebagai Sekretaris OSIS di Hakode High School.

Aku tersenyum kepada gadis manis berambut pendek sebahu itu. "Ohayou, Rumi! Sibuk?" Aku berjalan menuju sebuah sofa dan duduk disitu dengan malas.

Rumi mendesah. "Pastinya! Walau ini masih bulan maret, murid baru akan datang beberapa hari lagi dan OSIS masih belum menyelesaikan segala macam bentuk proposal kegiatan untuk murid baru. Kuharap kau masih Wakil Ketua OSIS kami." Rumi memandangku sendu.

Aku tersenyum kecut. "Aih, walau aku bukan anggota OSIS lagi, aku masih bisa bantu-bantu loh! Tapi terbatas pastinya. Aku tak terlalu suka repot di OSIS."

Rumi terkikik kecil. "Yep, Aika emang selalu sibuk dan benci hal-hal yang merepotkan. Aku sampai merasa geli sekali ketika melihatmu tak bisa menolak permintaan para murid untuk menjadi Wakil Ketua OSIS. Kau memang terkenal!"

Aku melengos. "Aku bersyukur aku bisa lepas gara-gara kasus waktu itu." Ya, karena kasus itu pula aku menjauh dari Yuusuke.

Rumi menghampiriku. "Dan memang pada dasarnya kamu pemalas. Aku bahkan kaget ketika tau kamu sibuk bekerja."

Aku memonyongkan mulut, cukup kesal. "Hei, aku bukan pemalas! Hanya bosan."

Rumi terkikik geli. "Itu sama saja!"

"Jadi," aku memajukan tubuhku ke arah Rumi, "ada perlu apa denganku? Aku sudah berbaik hati loh, mau susah-susah datang ke sini demi kamu."

Rumi tersenyum misterius. "Kau akan suka ini. Kau tau, seorang idola akan masuk ke sekolah kita dan kepala sekolah juga para guru menentukan untuk adanya aturan baru. Akan sangat kacau, kalau tidak membatasi pergerakan para murid kan. Aku ingin kau yang membuat aturan baru itu dan menjadi penanggung jawab kalau-kalau ada sesuatu terhadap idola itu. Lagian, kau lagi bosan kan?"

Aku mengernyit. "Kenapa harus aku?"

Rumi menyengir lebar. "Karena idola itu Asakura Futo."

Aku melebarkan mataku. "APPA?"

"Kau fans-nya kan? Hihi. Selamat ya! Aku sengaja loh minta ke anggota OSIS yang lain kalau kamu saja yang jadi penanggung jawabnya."

Aku tak membalas perkataan Rumi, hanya bisa menundukkan wajah dan mengurut keningku.

Sial, kenapa aku harus berurusan dengan dia lagi?

Rumi memegang pundakku, wajahnya terlihat heran. "Aika? Kok kamu nggak keliatan senang?"

"Karena aku emang nggak senang dengan permintaanmu."

.

.

.

Rumahku yang biasanya sepi cukup meriah kali ini. Hari ini tepat tanggal 31 Maret dan merupakan hari ulang tahun Yuusuke. Aku berusaha sekuat tenaga untuk meminta Yuusuke menerima perayaan ini, dan aku berhasil! Yey! Awalnya dia nggak mau loh! Dasar Pemalu!

Ema, Masaomi-san dan Ukyo-san hadir untuk memeriahkan acara. Awalnya Wataru-kun mau datang tapi sudah ketiduran ketika mau ke rumahku. Malam sih.

Aku awalnya tak menyangka mereka akan datang, rencana sih hanya mengundang Ema. Hihi, aku memang ada maksud lain. Yuusuke kan suka dengan Ema, ada niatan buat ninggalin mereka berdua tapi rencana itu pun dibatalkan sejak ada dua orang lain yang hadir malam ini.

Yuusuke menatap kue yang baru saja kuletakkan di atas meja makan. Kue dengan lapisan warna merah dan tulisan "Happy Birthday Yuusuke" itu ditatap dengan tajam oleh Yuusuke. Aku jadi heran dengan sikapnya itu.

"Kamu ngapain sih? Kuenya nggak beracun kok!" Aku menggerutu.

Yuusuke memalingkan tatapannya dari kue dan berpindah kepadaku. "Nggak, bukan itu. Aku jadi ingat waktu kau membelikanku Melon _Pan_ waktu aku ulang tahun setahun yang lalu. Itu aja."

Aku terkikik geli. "Maaf deh, waktu itu aku kan taunya tiba-tiba. Kamunya nggak bilang-bilang sih. Sekarang kan aku sudah ada persiapan."

"Kalian dekat ya?" seru Ema memotong pembicaraanku dengan Yuusuke.

"Aaaah...," aku menggaruk-garuk kepalaku, "lumayanlah. Kita kan sekelas dulu."

"Oh." Ema mengangguk-angguk, tidak lagi terlihat penasaran.

"Tapi saya nggak nyangka loh Yuusuke bisa punya teman dekat cewek," ujar Ukyo-san heran sambil menyiapkan beberapa piring di atas meja.

"Iya. Saya juga heran," tambah Masaomi-san dengan nada heran. Pria satu itu lagi asik dengan beberapa boneka buatanku. Hihi, lucu sekali melihat seorang pria dewasa bermain dengan boneka.

Yuusuke berdehem. "Awalnya kita ketemu, sempat musuhan. Entah apa yang ngebuat kita dekat. Oya! Dia unik sih! Dia kalau sudah ngomong kadang nggak dipikirin dulu, langsung aja nyerocos tanpa sensor. Cerewet banget! Padahal lemah gitu."

Aku memonyongkan mulutku. "Hei! Kalau sudah sifat, tidak bisa diubah kan?"

Yuusuke terkikik geli. "Tuh! Liat deh! Kebiasaan lain yang aneh. Monyongin mulut. Lama-lama _dower_ tuh bibir!"

Aku menggeram. "Yuusuke! Awas kau!"

Yuusuke masih terkikik geli.

"Tuh kan," ujar Ema dengan nada yakin. "Kalian emang dekat banget tau keliatannya!"

Yuusuke menghentikan cekikikannya.

Aku yang gantian terkikik. "Ema-chan, aku memang kalau ngobrol sama dia seperti ini kok!"

Ema gantian antara memandangiku dan Yuusuke. "Hmmm... Kalian cocok ya? Kalau pacaran pasti langgeng."

Deg.

Aku melirik wajah Yuusuke. Pucat. Aku jadi kasian.

"Kami nggak cocok buat jadi pacar. Lebih jadi sahabat, ya kan Yuusuke? Sudah ah! Ayo kita mulai tiup lilinnya! Yuusuke! Tiup lilinnya!" Aku mengelurkan dua buah lilin yang bertuliskan 17.

"Ogah ah!" seru Yuusuke yang wajahnya awalnya pucat berubah memerah. "Nggak usah ada tiup lilin!"

Aku menatap Yuusuke kesal. Mata mulai berair. Hening sejenak.

Yuusuke mendesah sebal. "Iya deh, iya! Sial!"

Aku melonjak kegirangan. "Asiiik! Masaomi-san! Jangan lupa difoto!"

Masaomi-san mengacungkan jempolnya. "Sip!"

Yuusuke menganga lebar. "Ngapain difoto? Aikaaaa! Kamu punya niatan apa haa?"

Aku menatap Yuusuke dengan bingung. "Buat kenang-kenangan lah."

"Jangan!" teriak Yuusuke dengan wajah merah.

Aku menatap Yuusuke sendu. Mata mulai berair lagi. Hening sejenak.

Yuusuke menggaruk-garuk rambutnya ganas. "Iya deh, iya! Siaaaalll..."

Aku tersenyum senang lalu memeluk Yuusuke dengan erat. "Selamat ulang tahun Yuusuke!"

.

.

.

Hari pertama ajaran baru telah tiba-tiba. Banyak sekali murid-murid dengan wajah yang tidak kukenal. Aku tersenyum menyadari bahwa aku sudah kelas 3 sekarang. Setahun lagi, aku akan bebas dari tanggung jawab untuk belajar! Yuhuw!

TAPI. Aku menghela nafas panjang. Sudah setengah jam aku keliling denah sekolah untuk mencari idola-tukang-bolos itu, namun aku belum bisa menemukannya. Dimana sih dia?

Aku menghentak-hentakkan kakiku selama aku berjalan. Aku sekarang sudah berada di sudut gedung C dimana pohon-pohon sakura bermekaran dengan indahnya. Angin berhembus dengan lembut, membawa atmosfer yangbegitu nyaman. Aih, aku jadi ngantuk.

Aku terus berjalan hingga aku melihat Ema di kejauhan. Sedang apa gadis itu disana? Ema terlihat sedang bersama seseorang. Seorang cowok. Aku mendekat perlahan sambil berusaha untuk tidak ketahuan oleh mereka berdua. Aku sedikit bisa mendengar pembicaraan mereka walau samar-samar.

Futo mendekatkan wajahnya ke arah Ema dan berkata,"Jika onee-san ingin kabur, inilah saatnya."

Ema memalingkan wajahnya dengan pipi yang memerah.

Futo tersenyum senang. "Jadi, kau takkan kabur." Futo memegang pipi Ema lembut, lalu mendekatkan wajahnya. "Aku akan melakukannya sesuka kalau begitu." Wajah Futo kian dekat dengan Ema dan jarak antar bibir mereka juga tinggal beberapa sentimeter lagi.

Nyut!

Aku memegang dadaku. Sakit. Aku menggigit bibir bawahku lalu membalikkan badanku dan mulai berlari menjauh. mejauh sejauh mungkin dari kedua orang itu. Sakit. Aku tidak tau kenapa tapi dadaku begitu perih. Air mata sudah di ujung mata tapi aku harus tetap menahannya. Kenapa? Kenapa dadaku begitu perih?

Aku terus berlari lalu menabrak seseorang. Seseorang dengan rambut berwarna merah.

"Ma-maaf." Aku menundukkan wajahku.

Orang itu tidak mengatakan apa pun tapi ia berjongkok dan berusaha untuk melihat wajahku.

"Aika? Ada apa? Kamu tampak seperti ingin-"

Tes!

Tanpa bisa lagi kubendung, aku menangis. Ya, menangis!

"Huwaaa~!"

Aku menghambur ke pelukan Yuusuke, menggenggam erat seragam cowok itu dengan sekuat tenaga sambil melepaskan semua emosi kesedihan yang ada di dada. Yuusuke awalnya kelabakan tapi akhirnya ia membalas pelukanku sambil mengusap punggungku, berusaha untuk membuatku nyaman.

Dadaku semakin sakit ketika menyadari itu.

Yuusuke menyukai Ema. tapi Ema dan Futo telah-

Ah, aku tak bisa mengatakannya. tak bisa.

Dan aku takkan memberitahu Yuusuke. Cowok itu akan sedih dan itu tak boleh terjadi. Yuusuke tak boleh sedih. Karena aku sayang Yuusuke.

**To be continued...**

* * *

**UTS telah berakhir! Yeeeaaahhh! #jingkrakjingkrak**

**Hehe, maaf atas ketidakwarasan saya readers.**

**Nah, inilah chapter 4 dari Seri StaCon! Semoga readers suka!**

**Ditunggu kritik, saran dan masukannya ya!**

**Terima kasih banyak! #bow**


End file.
